Malernous Uvodd Blackwood
Malernous Uvodd Blackwood is the current overlord of Twilight's Hammer. He is a powerful elementalist and also an ascendant of chaotic, blazing twilight energies. His primary specialisation is fire, and among the ranks of elementals and Old Gods' minions, he is known for his enormous, terrifying and blazing elemental form. History Beginning Isabel Aguilar and her husband, Dante Blackwood, being three years younger than her, were a happy couple; at least from what Uvodd could remember. Not so long after they were married, Isabel gave birth to the twins, Malernous Uvodd and Damion. But Uvodd still grew up as the only child of the family, as his brother was lost in years which were too long ago for Uvodd to remember. However, this death was not only harmful to the victim, but also to the victim's brother. Ever since, Uvodd was scourged by the nightmares revolving around his lost brother. Uvodd was given to an academy hailing from the Kingdom of Stormwind; the once shattered kingdom, now being slowly rebuilt, which housed the Blackwood family. As an apprentice mage, he was not putting enough effort into his studies, and at last he had to end his time in the academy. Now, with his days so vain and lost without a purpose, his mother was pretty disappointed at him. As a young adult, Uvodd joined the gathering of a magical cult, thanks to his friend, Farlin's, neverending requests. As Farlin said, Uvodd could simply leave the cult if he did not like it, however it was not as simple. The Cult As it was a cult, Uvodd, of course, felt uneasy about it. However, as he had nothing else to do, he was unable to resist the persistence of Farlin and many others. So far, the cult seemed to be more based on a nihilistic philosophy, rather than magic. They had their discussions about where societies fail, what makes them fail and so on. However, as the days passed and the cult's manipulative environment started getting a hold of Uvodd, they started to reveal their true nature. They were training failed anyone, ranging from failed mage apprentices to willing farmers, to be elementalists. Elementalists were a variation of mage, but they were able to specialise in the elements. Like mages differed from warlocks, elementalists differed from mages for their unique meditation tactics and strange studies. Some of the many speculated elementalists' powers to be related to divine sources. Uvodd was specialising in fire, perhaps the most dangerous path for it can burn the caster, and for that fire spells mostly fail for that they burn the air. Uvodd knew this, as he kept feeling suffocated and unable to continue his chants in many of his early spells. Seperation The days in the cult started getting better for Uvodd as he felt more blent in. All members of all races were accepted, despite their factions or skills; so, what was there to not make you feel home? Farlin, Uvodd's only trustworthy friend, brought up almost good news to Uvodd. He was going for a marriage, but there was one problem: The cult didn't allow the marriage. What Farlin had to do was simple, he'd leave Uvodd and camp, and (hopefully) get away with it. Uvodd encouraged him for leaving, as he knew that Farlin deserved a marriage. Howeveer, when Farlin attempted his escape, his plan didn't seem to work as he was captured and then brutally executed. Uvodd knew he could never stop blaming himself for the death of his best friend. Why would people have to ask him about everything; why would he have to make decisions all the time? Twisted Battalion Uvodd became more and more involved with deceit, Twilight's Hammer, elementals and Old Gods. He was scared of death and hoped to find immortality at the end of his journey, such is the ultimate promise of Twilight's Hammer to its followers. He killed the twilight lord of his current sect to take his place, and he went even further with naming the sect to Twisted Battalion. With everything he did, although a new friend, he always had Gurgand, a vile yet trustworthy orc, to support himself. Soon they became like brothers, although the fact orcs smelled like pigs to humans, while humans didn't look any better than a pool of mud to orcs. Also, Uvodd's elemental domination was getting better as the days were passing; he could control a pair of energy types by now, the second one being electricity. As the Uvodd's involvement with Twilight's Hammer got deeper, his thoughts also shifted. He was a philosopher, as any other twilight lord was supposed to be. Although his title was gained by foul means, in Twilight's Hammer, there were no ethics. The cult was nihilistic, being a renegade was appreciated. Everyone was supposed to do what is good for themselves. He killed a twilight lord to declare his own lordship and it didn't take long until he named himself Twlight Overlord Uvodd. There were lords to follow him; most important of these lords was X'Ander, since X'Ander was a famous champion of C'thun, an immortal servitor of him as the rumour said. With X'Ander's support, he had dominance over some silithid armies too. However, Uvodd viewed his career successful, but there were always people that wanted to stain his name. He was ruling his sect with strict rules; worldly pleasures were not accepted, lust was frowned upon. Uvodd never knew what a zealous leader he was. There were rumours saying he was in a romantic relationship, a distraction and hypocrisy as it went against his own rules. Seperation, 2 "In death, I pride myself with those who await my return." Uvodd was later confirmed to have been killed by a mysterious disease. His burrial was done and his lieutenants were jailed. A twilight lord, Abraham, was attempting to take Uvodd's place. Although some of his men turned against him, the rest kept believing in the day he'd return as he had promised... However, this was a strategical movement, making himself appear dead for a while both to see his true allies and enemies, and to gain cult's trust by making himself appear immortal. Shortly after, Abraham and his lieutenants were hung and Uvodd was back at his place. He made no comments about this course of events except one article he wrote at "True Believer." It was a cocky text regarding death's futility against himself, and a daring threatening to those who may ever dare to oppose him. Although Gurgand was one of those who didn't turn against Uvodd, Uvodd killed Gurgand mercilessly for the crime of rape. Maraudon With "heroes'" assault on Maraudon and falling of Theradras, obviously it has become common knowledge there is an ancient grotto. With Willow's studies too, Twilight's Hammer was aware of this. Even Twilight Lord Everun was there and, as it seems now, Maraudon became the Twilight's Hammer's bastion. It wasn't known for sure how Old Gods' influence arrived to Maraudon, but it appeared Theradras was not the only thing related to them. Uvodd was greeted by Malorna; he could say she is an Old God from every bit of her behavior, or from her powers. Although Uvodd never got to see her fight, what he witnessed was sufficient. As Uvodd hoped, she was the key to great power. She stabbed him with a mysterious crystal, like none other; it could absorb energies, magical or not, and feed Uvodd's soul with it. The crystal was the road to ascension, and to devastation. Teremus Somewhere between his departure from Maraudon and his building of an outpost in Blackrock Spire, he fought Teremus along with his friend, Gorn Majety. After a tiring fight, Gorn successfully shackled Teremus with saronite bracers, weakening the massive black drake's will and giving Uvodd an almost guaranteed chance of dominating its mind. Murdering Vyral As everyone knows, even Twilight Lord Everun has to obey an order from Uvodd. However, it is debatable whether if Uvodd or Vyral the Vile is a bigger influence over Twilight's Hammer cult. Twilight Lord Everun is a member of Twilight's Run sect which was led by Vyral the Vile, and he has to obey Uvodd's rule; it is plausible Twilight Lord Everun is no longer a member of Twilight's Run sect but Twisted Battalion, or Twilight's Run sect is a part of Twisted Battalion. The first option means Uvodd is as dominant as Vyral the Vile over Twilight's Hammer, making them equal; the second option is obvious, Uvodd dominates Vyral the Vile. What Uvodd knew for sure was that, Vyral had to die. He could do it either secretly or obviously, as both would give him political power, but he chose to do it secretly. Almost everyone believed that Vyral was immortal, yet after from what he saw in Maraudon, and lived in Blackrock Mountain, Vyral wasn't 'a bit more immortal than him.' He disguised an assassin as a Cenarion Circle member, which also provoked the Twilight's Hammer and brought forth the destruction of their hold in Silithus. Gates of Ahn'Qiraj and Aftermath After opening the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj, giving C'thun the exterior assist he needed, he started to lead qiraji and silithid armies. He settled the most elite members of Twilight's Hammer, who were also Old God worshippers, in a camp at Ahn'Qiraj; leaving Twig in charge. He later carried armies through tunnels to Feralas to launch an attack on Camp Mojache, and a few other various locations, as well as Grimtotems' camps. He was most notably assisted by Gorn Majety, a twilight lord and a flamewaker, and Kalakar, a powerful champion of C'thun. Beginning of the Invasion Uvodd has become the main man behind the invasion of Southern Kalimdor; as a scourge of Kalimdor, he used silithids and qiraji as warriors of his army. He first took over Feralas, making use of tunnels dug by giant sandworms to lead qiraji and silithid armies through mountains, or rather, underneath. He then moved qiraji and silithid armies through Un'Goro. With the Crater breached, anthropod armies rained terror down to the endless dunes of Tanaris, though not daring to fly to its south. Qiraji and silithid armies easily took a grasp of northern Tanaris; forcing remaining Dunemaul ogres, Westwander bandits and Southsea pirates into joining them, and killing however did not join them. Andre, the captain of Southsea pirates, rejected joining such a force of madness, and he was killed by Kalakar. Later, insectoid armies attacked both Steamwheedle Port and Gadgetzan; it should be noted that Noggenfogger had a change of sides where he assisted Twilight's Hammer, as well as few other goblins, and that Twilight's Hammer took people suffering from retardation as prisoners instead of killing them as they did for others. Uvodd is having retarded people trained by his lieutenants, as he thinks he can help them by teaching magic. Personality and Traits Uvodd has a deep involvement with Old Gods today, and this corrupts both his mind and his soul. He develops mental problems such as schizofrenia, also aggravating the bad state of his psychology. He also has the falling sickness known for many names such as "Old Gods' Curse". He falls unconscious at many moments that hardly have something in common except for him vomiting. He also sees, hears and smells things that do not exist and, usually, he hardly seperates them from the reality. He also has a deep hatred towards rape and those who perform it, as seen when he killed his own lieutenant, Gurgand, for the crime of rape. This is because one of his childhood friends was a victim of rape and she was later killed during the investigation, leading to discovery of the criminal. Although a murderer, Uvodd is not necessarily a villain, and to some soft hearted people, not even evil. Though this is only a sense of sympathy caused by his few "righteous" acts, and that sympathy is away from the hearts of relatives of thousands he has brought death to. After having ascended, he claims to have lost almost every single interest or pleasure that he had as a human. He often questions whether if ascending was worthy of being cursed with a life uninteresting, being tormented by an eternal depression or being able to breed only hate; he questions if his powers were worthy of a life with every pleasure taken. Category:Characters